


Saeko's Secret Story

by darkpenn



Category: Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpenn/pseuds/darkpenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master swordsman and stern warrior she may be, but a girl needs what a girl needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saeko's Secret Story

[Author’s Note: This short story, to be read as an incidental part of The Chronicle of Takashi Komuro story cycle rather than a component of the main narrative stream, takes place while the group is in the city; that is, within the time period of the story Dead and the Better Zombie.]

“Thank you for coming with me, Saeko,” said Miss Marikawa. “Even before the zombies, it wasn’t always safe for a girl to walk around the city by herself.”  
“I know,” said Saeko. She looked back: the hotel where the group was temporarily based was quite a distance away, fifteen blocks or so. The two of them were looking for a medical supplies store, aiming to replenish their stocks before leaving the city. “I don’t much like staying in the hotel anyway.”  
“Really?” said Miss Marikawa. “You seem to spend a lot of time in your room.”  
There’s a good reason for that, thought Saeko grimly. When she had volunteered to accompany Miss Marikawa she had had an ulterior motive: she was hoping that the nurse could offer some assistance with the issue that Saeko had come to think of as ‘an excess of stimulation’ – or abject horniness, to put it another way. Maybe tranquilisers. Strong tranquilisers.  
It’s the fighting and the constant danger, Saeko said to herself. Makes a girl want, well, everything. Hence, you spend a lot of time in your room.   
But now that she was alone with Miss Marikawa she couldn’t think of a way to raise the subject. She had never before been particularly interested in sex, although there had been a number of lovers along the way. She had seen other girls preening themselves and talking obsessively about men, and she had not been able to really understand why. Now, she was finding it difficult to think about anything else. She put her hand on the hilt of the sword in her belt. Long and hard, she found herself thinking. She sighed.  
Miss Marikawa was chattering about something. “Desserts!” she said. “I really miss desserts! Especially soufflés! Do you think we’ll ever see a soufflé again?”  
“No,” said Saeko.  
They finally came to a medical supplies store. It looked safe enough, but Saeko asked: “Are you armed?”  
“Yes, Hirano gave me this,” said Miss Marikawa, holding up a stubby machine gun. “It’s an Easy, apparently.”  
Uzi, thought Saeko, although she said nothing.  
They went in, and the place seemed to be clear. Miss Marikawa began to gather supplies.  
Saeko walked to the front of the store and looked across the street. There was a small shop, with a sign: MARITAL AIDS AND ADULT TOYS – ALL TYPES.  
Hmm, she thought.  
“While you are collecting your supplies,” she called out to Miss Marikawa, “I might just … go … over – ”  
There was the sound of shots. Three.  
“Out,” said Saeko. “Now.”  
Miss Marikawa quickly threw a few more items into her bag and they ran into the street.  
Two more shots.  
“This way,” said Saeko. “Not far.”  
They ran up the street and around the corner, and then into an alley.  
And came to a dead halt.  
There was a man there, holding a bloody machete in one hand and a long-barrelled pistol in the other. His shirt was torn, revealing a pair of broad shoulders. There were three dead – that is, more dead – zombies around him. As the two women watched, a bead of sweat trickled out of his dark hair and ran down his tanned, muscular chest.  
“Whoa,” muttered Miss Marikawa. “Momma.”  
My sentiments exactly, thought Saeko.  
“Hello,” he said to them. “It’s a surprise, and a very pleasant one, to see someone who isn’t trying to eat me. I’m Yuudai.”  
Then they saw a woman and two young children behind him, cowering against a wall.  
“Is this your wife?” said Miss Marikawa.  
“No,” said Yuudai with a charming smile. “My sister, and her children. I have been taking care of them since … everything happened.”  
“So … no wife then,” said Miss Marikawa.  
“I am not married. Who are you?”  
Suddenly a zombie lurched at them out of the shadows. Saeko drew her sword and removed its head with a single sweep of the blade.  
“Mummy, who is the scary lady?” said one of the children.  
“I am Saeko Busujima,” said Saeko.  
Miss Marikawa said: “I am – ”  
“Are there any more in your party?” said Saeko.  
“Yes, six more people,” said Yuudai. “We were on our way out of the city, and were looking for supplies and petrol, but we got separated.”  
“You have a working vehicle?” said Saeko.  
“Yes, a truck. I repaired the electrics after the EMP.”  
Handy with a tool as well, thought Saeko.  
“Our group has some vehicles too,” said Miss Marikawa. “I drive the bus.”  
There was the sound of zombies from the street. A lot of them.  
“We can’t stay here and we can’t go back that way,” said Saeko. She saw a door at the back of the alley. It was locked. She kicked it open.  
Saeko led the way, sword ready. Yuudai hustled his sister and her children in. It was the rear of a store. They ran into the next room. Another door took them into a large open courtyard.  
There was a clutch of zombies there. They started to advance.  
“Here, let me,” said Miss Marikawa, stepping forward. She lifted the Uzi and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.  
“Funny, it’s supposed to shoot,” she said.  
“Release the safety catch,” said Saeko.  
“What, this thing?” said Miss Marikawa. She pushed something. The magazine dropped out and fell to the ground. Miss Marikawa picked it up and looked at it.  
Saeko sighed. She raised her sword and charged at the zombies.  
“Uh, shouldn’t we help her?” said Yuudai to Miss Marikawa.  
“How many are there?” said Miss Marikawa, trying to work out which end of the magazine went into the gun.  
“Five,” he said. “No, four. Three.”  
“Probably not necessary,” said Miss Marikawa.  
Saeko finished off the last two with a single, extremely impressive, stroke of her sword. She wiped off the blood and re-sheathed it. She looked at Yuudai. Oh my, she thought. She bit her lip.  
“Now, how can we locate your friends?” she said.  
“We were supposed to meet back at the truck, a few streets away.”  
“Then let’s go before more company arrives.”  
It took only a few minutes to get back to the truck. When they arrived, three survivors emerged from hiding. They had some supplies. “Good to see you,” said Yuudai to them. “Where is Ken?”  
“He’s with the other party. Should be back in a few minutes,” said one of them.  
“Good, start loading up,” said Yuudai. “Did you find any medical stuff?”  
“No, couldn’t locate any.”  
“We just collected some,” said Saeko. “You can have it, and we’ll get more.”  
“That’s very generous,” said Yuudai.  
Saeko looked at Miss Marikawa. Miss Marikawa didn’t do anything. She was staring at Yuudai, slack-jawed.  
“Perhaps you should put the supplies on the truck,” said Saeko to her.  
“Oh, right,” she said. She went off, reluctantly.  
Saeko and Yuudai walked to the end of the street to check for zombies. There was a shop on the corner, almost untouched. It had a sign: QUILTS AND CUSHIONS R US.  
“I don’t know how to thank you,” said Yuudai.  
“Since you mention it, I have an idea about that,” said Saeko. She glanced at the shop, and started to undo the top button of her shirt.  
“Yuudai!” came a man’s voice. “Yuudai, I was so worried about you!”  
“Ken!” said Yuudai.  
Ken, a rather weedy-looking young man, came running up to them. He leapt into Yuudai’s outstretched arms. They hugged. And kissed. Passionately.  
Son of a bitch, thought Saeko. Son of a goddamn motherfucking bitch. I can never catch a break.  
Yuudai and Ken finally finished their embrace. “Uh, what were you saying?” said Yuudai to Saeko.  
“I was saying that seeing you and your people safely on your way is all the thanks we need,” she said.  
So, a few minutes later, Saeko and Miss Marikawa were waving goodbye to Yuudai, Ken, and the rest of the group.  
“You know,” said Miss Marikawa, as the truck disappeared into the distance, “perhaps there is really no need to tell Rei and Saya and the others about this.”  
Saeko sighed again. “No need at all,” she said.

END


End file.
